Stealing Hearts
by Silenced souls of the night
Summary: AU Sango was a legendary thief who wanted to steal form Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga's ship. She was captured. Little did she know that she captured the crew's hearts as well.
1. Default Chapter

"Get in, get the goods, and get out." This was all the girl thought about this was all she needed to think about. She was about to thieve a bunch of thieves. She had no time to get caught she couldn't get caught or else.

This was Sango. This is all anybody called her this is all anybody knew about her given name. Yeah she had a couple others like 'The Elegant Thief' or the 'The Bandit'. There were many tales about her beauty as well but none came close.

She was a spunky girl that only thought about her target, which in most cases was money. When she asked do you want one lump or two, she was not talking about tea. She was a sharp shooter and never missed her target. She never got caught. But this was the ship of The Dark Raiders there was always a reason to be precautious when trying to rob them... right under their sleeping noses.

For this she wore a black cat suit that covered her face. Her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She was going to find the loot and get out. Easy as that huh. She crept onto the top of the enormous flight ship where she found her tracker. She walked a little left of it and reached in her belt. She took out a skinny laser and burnt a hole in the computer access program the doors opened. 'And I thought this would be hard' she thought.

She carefully searched the floor for any lasers or traps set for intruders. She lightly glazed the floor with her hand searching for any sensors. None. Did they want people to just sneak in and take their stuff? She took out a ship search program [S.S.P.] from her belt [It looks like a palm pilot]. She pressed a couple buttons and got a full map read out on the ship. She looked around the area in the S.S.P. She decided to look where she saw the biggest open space and the most blockades which was centered right in the back of the ship.

She got to the back of the ship taking precautions while getting there. She looked around the area for any sensors and then at the S.S.P. to make sure she was in the right place. She took a left turn and was face to face with a metal door. She smirked as she walked towards the door. Another access program she took out her laser and burnt that too. It took a while to get to where she wanted to be because there were many, many, many access program doors.

Finally she was in and there it was what she was looking for money to last her for a lifetime. She walked up and made sure there were no sensors or anything. She took out a button and laid it on the floor. She took out a bag from her belt and started filling it with money.

This was her lucky day she hit the jackpot. She had enough plus she could carry it all. She turned around and was just about to leave when all the doors shut from the first door to the last. She dropped her loot and ran over to the door pushing it, trying to get it open. But alas the door would not open. Leaving her in the cold room. She turned around furious that she was so stupid not to think that the ship would have better security. She kicked the loot away. What were they going to do when they found her here? Anyone that tried to get in usually never came out alive or they just never came out. To make things worse a light flicked on in the room and a recording started to play.

"_If you got in here you're lucky because you're the first to get in here."_

"_But don't fret,"_ Another voice began _"because an alarm has been sounded in our room to wake us up."_

"_We will be coming very soon to meet our little thief,"_ said another voice.

Then another voice began speaking _"If we like you, you might live, if we don't you won't simple as pie"_

Then they all stated together _"See ya soon!"_

Ha Ha very funny. So she was just supposed to wait here for the people to come fat chance. She was going to break out before they even got to her. But all of a sudden she started to feel... sleepy.

---

The auburn haired beauty was sleeping against a wall. You could see her face, which was leaning against the wall along with her whole body.

When she woke up she noticed her hands were cuffed together. 'Damn it'. She looked around and noticed that her mask wasn't on. How could this get any worse than being caught? She checked her belt...nothing they raided her belt. She looked around and saw bars at one side of the wall. Was she in prison?

A man walked up to look in on her. "Hey guys she's awake," the man yelled. Three other guys walked over to look at her. "So what's your name cutie? We'd feel better when we spare you if you tell us."

She looked over at him he had a grin on his face. "My name is that what you wish to know. I am known by many and it displeases me that you don't know." She gave a little smirk "Anyway my name won't be told from my mouth I'd rather be killed then tell some low life's like you my name."

"Ooh Inuyasha we got a feisty one," the man with a long ponytail said to the silver haired man.

"We could use that in a person. I mean she got so far as to our loot. She's got some talent." The one named Inuyasha stated.

"Well little brother I agree there. And My dear" he said looking straight at Sango "I already know your name. 'Mistress of the night' are what some call you but you are highly know of as 'The Elegant Thief' and 'The Bandit' am I right Miss Sango?" This was another silver haired man. He had to be Inuyasha's brother.

She turned her head away in disgust that someone here actually found out. "So what will become of me?" She said with hate slipping from her lips.

"Well we'll make you part of the crew if you wish to live." The first speaker spoke. He had a short dragon tail in the back of his head.

She was quiet while she was thinking of how this could benefit her. "Fine then but I get part of the pay."

"We expected no less from a widely known thief," said Inuyasha's brother

---

And that's how she came there. That's how she came to know Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Miroku. Looking out at the majestic wonders of space was where Sango was standing, now in her new home. Everyone thought highly of her and always gave a greeting when they passed.

It was her first day out of the brig and she was going to live life like she always had just with four other people on a big ship. "Hello Sango" Sesshomaru greeted as he passed. She gave a slight wave.

Miroku walked up to her "Glad to have you on the team."

"Yeah" was all she replied with.

"It's a nice view."

"Yeah it is," she said staring out into space. Little did she know he was talking about another view. He then took the time to look her over.

"Hey Sango" it was Kouga he walked over. And stood on the other side of Sango.

"Hey Kouga." she said giving her attention to Kouga at the moment. That was all the distraction Miroku needed to grope her. She turned around and slapped him leaving a red handprint on his face." You Pervert!" Miroku gave a slight smile as she started to walk off. Kouga then hit Miroku on the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Miroku asked.

"You know you didn't have to ruin the moment for me." Kouga said.

Little did Sango know but all the guys on the ship started to take a liking towards her and that was not a good thing.


	2. The Spy, The Look, and The Job

My story wasn't planned to be continued. But since some people are interested in it I shall continue it. The names of the places are made up entirely by me (I hope they were because I made them up of the top of my head). This chapter will probably be a little slower but it will give you some insight on inside happening.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Spy, The Look, and The Job**

Sango walked off into the main room of the ship. This was where, as she learned, the team went over where they would strike. Remembering that Sesshomaru walked into this room she came in to find him. She looked around at the immense space that surrounded her. There was of course a table where you could sit and it wasn't small at all. She looked around and found Sesshomaru. Walking up to him she popped her little question. "Sesshomaru I need to go to Vericross city for some essential supplies if I am going to stay here okay?" She said it more like a statement than a question.

"Vericross city," he said his back still facing her "You could just use what we have to offer you."

"No. I want 'my' clothes and 'my' supplies." She said indignantly. "Now I think we should leave at the earliest time possible. Which in case you haven't guessed is now." She turned around and walked off not saying another word and not needing to say another word.

Sesshomaru wasn't that much fazed he knew she would try something like that. She was the kind of girl that took no mess and always got what she wanted. He liked that. So he informed the other crewmates that they would be taking a pit stop in Vericross city.

* * *

They were now in Vericross city one of the roughest parts of the galaxy. You had to be tough to grow up here. Sango bolted off the ship but not before. Inuyasha caught her right wrist. "Where do you think you're going little lady?" Inuyasha said giving her a smirk.

"I'm going to get my stuff." She said pulling her hand away from him.

"Well let me come with you. You know it's a tough place out here especially for a girl that looks like you."

"Well I'm a tough girl." She said giving a smile and backing away while doing so. "So now I have to go get my stuff" and she bolted off into the crowd.

"Hook, Line and Sinker. I got her just where I wanted." He took out a tracking pad. Now all he had to do was follow the red dot. He was just about to when.

"You're not going to leave without us are you?" it was Kouga's voice Inuyasha turned around to face a smiling Kouga and Miroku who evidentially saw what happened and wanted to come along for the chase.

"Fine, Fine whatever just don't slag up or else I'm gonna leave you behind." With that the three guys walked out into the crowd following the beeping dot.

* * *

Sango stopped to look around at her surroundings 'home' she thought. And she was back, but it couldn't be for too long. She looked at her wrist 'wonder how long I should let them follow'. Of course she was a master thief she knew all the sneaky ways that people would try to track her with.

She walked into her ghetto little neighborhood, and looked at all the shabby little houses. It wasn't paradise but for her it was close enough. She walked down the street to where her hideaway was.

She had one window throughout the whole house that was bolted shut and bordered up. Now it wasn't. She ran to the front of her hideaway where she cautiously walked in surveying the first room. She felt a presence but didn't care as she saw the sight before her. Everything was a total mess furniture torn and knocked over drawers and paper strewn across the floor.

She looked over to the left of the room to an open door, the door leading to her room. She ran in. It looked just like the first room but her underwear was left in a nice little pile by the side of her bed. "Kirara!" she gasped her little cat was cuddled up on the floor. Was she poisoned? Was she hurt? Then she noticed her Kirara was sleeping on catnip. She picked up her biogenetically engineered cat and placed her in a bag.

She got on her knees to search under her bed. She found what she was looking for. She took the sleek black weapon out from its hiding place. She quickly stuffed it in her belt pocket. That's when she was attacked from behind.

It was a man and he wrapped his around her neck. Her hands shot up to try and pull his arm away. His left arm went around her stomach pulling her closer to his body. "We've been looking for you. And boy are you hard to find." He smiled and his grip tightened around her stomach making her writhe in fury.

"Why were you looking for me?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Why not? Everybody wants you one way or another. It's just I'm getting paid for this... and I could get paid in other ways..." he said looking down at her slender body.

"Well I don't think you will be getting paid at all" and with that she brought her foot up kicking him between the legs. His grip loosened. She pushed him to the ground with her body now sitting on top of his stomach with a gun pressed to the side of his head. "Now" she said calmly "Who sent you?"

"Now why would I tell you that?" his hands snuck over to caress her rear. She jumped up surprised. She put one foot on his stomach holding him there. Putting all her wait into it.

"Now why wouldn't you answer my question? I have a fully loaded gun that's aiming straight for your head. If you want to live to see tomorrow I suggest you start talking because I can get somebody to clean what's left of your body off my floor! And after that stunt I might just shoot you anyway." She said anger steadily rising.

"Ok, Ok, a shady character gave me some money he said I had to capture you to get the rest. Th...That's the truth and I don't know nothin else I...I swear." She removed her foot from his abdomen.

"I suggest you tell whoever he was not to mess with me! And don't ever want to see you near my house again!" he ran towards the front door and disappeared. She never thought about the '_We've been looking for you'_ part he said.

She packed all her belongings and was about to leave when she heard someone at the front door. She took out her gun thinking it was the guy again. "I thought I told you to lea- hello... Inuyasha." She looked at her wrist and remembered the tracking device that she forgot to take off. "Shit!" Then Kouga and Miroku walked through the door.

"Nice pad" Kouga said looking around the little room.

Sango regained her composure "I am so glad you all are here." She stated she walked into her room and bags started flying out into the front room. "You can help me take _these _back to the ship" she then walked out of her room carrying two bags. The boys ran over to pick up her stuff trying to see who could carry the most and impress the lovely lady standing in the doorway. She looked back "You know we could make a second trip back."

"We... got... it" the boys struggled to say.

"Ok. Whatever." she said uninterested 'I'll never understand men'. Little did she or the boys know but they were being watched from above.

* * *

At the ship she found her new room. They put her bags down in front of her bed. "Thank you" she turned around and they were still standing there "Thank You!" she said a little bit louder they smiled and left. She walked up to the door remembering what she forgot she took off the tracker "Hey Inuyasha" she threw it. He caught it with one hand and walked off the their room.

They had to change a lot since she was coming. She demanded her own room for privacy and other reasons. But they never had a lot of space, since most of the space was filled with other possessions. All the boys were forced to share two rooms. Oh yes there were four rooms but her room was connected to another room and Sango would not allow anyone that close to her new room.

"So how was the 'Follow Sango' mission?" Sesshomaru asked his teammates.

"It was good." Inuyasha stated.

"I think she noticed me." Miroku says.

"She's always noticed me its just that now she knows just how strong I am." Kouga says with a smile. Everyone gave him the 'yeah right' look.

Back in Sango's room she took out her sleeping cat that had two tails instead of one. She was a one of a kind, just made species for her called a fire cat. She could grow ten times her size and help Sango with some gravity-defying missions. Her little cat's eyes peeped open. "Hello my little sleepy head." She said giving her cat a smile "You had me scared for a second."

Kirara's reply was a simple "Mew!"

"This is our new home for awhile, "she said indicating the room. "Now I want you to stay in this room because no one knows you're here."

"Mew."

"Good. Now check for any cameras and bring them all to me." And with that her little fire cat went to work.

She stepped out the room to see what their next destination was going to be.

* * *

They were going to arrive in Teslotion in the morning. They had to get the ship repaired. 'I thought it was stupid to go out in public to get the ship fixed. Sesshomaru replied, _"We are going where no common man would know about. We are going where thieves live. Where brilliance and strength is power. And you should have been brilliant enough to know about such a place am I right?"_ The nerve of him talking to me like that.'

I walked back in the room where Kirara had a nice little pile of cameras and other sneaky little devices they used to spy on her with. Tsk Tsk Tsk would they ever learn. She picked up a little camera from the pile and examined it... and sooo low tech. She took all the extra ones and threw them in a bag, which she then threw in the bathroom toilet, which was then flushed. She put the little one in a drawer for safekeeping. It could come in handy.

* * *

They reached Teslotion well at least what she saw was left of it. "This place has people?" she inquired with a befuddled look on her face. "This place has... has nothing how can it have people?" Her answer was soon answered as the ship passed through a rock wall. There were many people... tons of people... swarms of people.

They landed in a metal docking strip. The place was small and the docking strip barely had any space to dock on. The whole crew walked off the ship and into the small building.

They walked in the door and were greeted by a 13-year-old boy. "Hey guys what took you so long to come back?" he then looked over at Sango. "And where did you find a beautiful android like that?" That was when Inuyasha bopped him on the head.

"Shut it Shippo." Inuyasha had an angry expression on his face.

The boy named Shippo walked up to the only female around. "Hello my name is Shippo," he said tacking her hand in his and placing a kiss on it. "And by the touch of your skin I can see you are not an android at all..." She gave him a little smile.

"Yeah, yeah, ok break it up. We came here to get the ship fixed ok?" Kouga broke in seeming a little annoyed.

"Well I'll talk to you guys in here" Shippo said indicating to another small room blocked off by a glass wall.

"I'll just wait out here," Sango said.

"And I'll wait out here with her" Miroku also said. The rest of the crew followed Shippo in the room.

Sango looked at him. "Touch me and I'll shoot," she said glancing down at her gun.

* * *

On the other side "You know she's really pretty it's almost hard to believe she's really a human with those looks. And the fact that she's following you guys."

"Get to why we're all here" Sesshomaru said coldly.

Shippo looked up and answered quickly before Sesshomaru lost his patience "I don't have much time to fix your ship because I have to leave here soon. Some rich guy bought this place off and is going to tear it down to make it into some moneymaking business. So I have no place to stay."

* * *

On Sango's side Miroku inched ever so close. His hand reached out and found it's way to her hips. He pulled her close to his body and started feeling on her backside. In one swift movement she took tripped him with her leg. He fell to the floor and she placed her foot on his chest. She took out her gun and loaded it with a new bullet cartridge from her belt.

She aimed her gun at his chest. She removed her foot "I told you not to touch me" and with that she pulled the trigger.

Everyone ran out seeing that Sango just shot Miroku. "Why would you..." Inuyasha started.

"I told him not to touch me and he wouldn't listen. It's his punishment." Sango said turning her head away from them and crossing her arms across her chest.

"But killing him?" Kouga said.

"Owe!" Miroku said sitting up and pulling out the bullet from his chest. "That hurt. I knew you weren't going to kill me." He said slowly.

"But how'd you live with a shot like that... not even with a scratch." Inuyasha said amazed.

Miroku brought the bullet up "It's plastic" he said.

"So you were lucky enough to get the plastic ones... lucky you" Sango said calmly.

"You mean it was luck that I was hit with a plastic on!" Miroku yelled out.

"Yeah" she pulled out some cartridges from her belt. These are all fully loaded with real metal bullets she smiled.

* * *

Afterwards Shippo got to stay with the crew because they needed their ship fixed and he was the only one who'd do it. Plus he wasn't that bad to have around. Shippo found out his new room was the one connected to Sango's. She didn't mind since he was just a kid to her, oh how wrong.

Inside the ship's main room everyone sat in chairs around the table. "We have a new mission" Sesshomaru started. "It is to steal the Asrion Xiem most commonly known as the 'Blood Gem'. This will be a very difficult challenge for it is heavily guarded and you can't get in without a special codes."

"Can't you just pick the locks?" Sango spoke.

"Oh yes you could, but then the gem would be destroyed instantly. This isn't some common pilfering act for common thieves. This is the real world," Sesshomaru said coldly.

Sango was quiet throughout the rest of the talk. 'How dare he talk to her like that! She couldn't believe it!'

They landed in Sendal City, the capital or the richest crime capital of Kiren. They landed in a closed off portion of the city. When they all stepped out they saw a large city filled with lights. The whole city was ablaze with life. They walked along the pathway until they got up to the nightlife part of the city. There were clubs about every which way you turned. There was one large club in the center; a large home estate surrounded it.

"And this is where we get the 'Blood Gem'" Shippo stated looking up at he massive estate in front of him.

"Yep but we can't go in there without one of our main components being ready" Inuyasha looked over to Sango.

"I'm ready for everything." Sango said holding her head up.

"Really now. Maybe we forgot to give you one little tidbit of information on the guy..." Kouga said with a playful tone "He's a womanizer."

"And I care because?" she stated

"Because he would want someone like you. But you would have to be a little bit more..." Sesshomaru started.

"Flashy. You'd have to be showing more body than you are right now" Miroku finished for him. The men shook their heads.

"And the only person we know that could give you a flashy enough style would be Kagome. Who we are going to see right now" Inuyasha ended the conversation. The four men and Shippo turned around and walked off to another nearby club.

* * *

"Inuyasha! I haven't seen you in a while! Where have you been!!" a raven-haired girl ran up to hug Inuyasha she was wearing a long white robe with a tie in the middle.

"I've brought someone that needs some teach" Inuyasha said to the happy girl. She looked behind him to see Sango.

"That's her?" she walked up to her and looked her over "She looks like fine, but the clothes no, no they must go. And then we'll see about her dancing. By the way I'm Kagome" she held out her hand.

"Charmed, I'm Sango" she said shaking the girl's hand with a little forced smile on her face.

"I'll have my work cut out for me," she whispered to herself. "Be back in an hour she'll be ready then," she then actually looked her over. "Err... Make it 3 hours," Kagome said pushing her through a door.

The boys walked out of the room. Shippo started speaking first "So who gets to be with Sango when she's in the club?" the four boys looked at each other and the fight for Sango began.

* * *

Three hours later Kagome walked out of a room. "Announcing the new look. And I can say I've totally outdone myself on this one. Introducing Sango!" Sango walked out and threw off the robe she was wearing. There she stood in a stunning outfit. She wore a black mini skirt and knee high black boots. Her top consisted of a black jacket and a black tank top. It all clutched to her body like a second skin.

The boys couldn't take their eyes off her. Her hair was let loose and trailed along her slender body. "So what do you think?" she said walking up close and doing a turn so they could see her whole outfit.

"It's great Sango!" Shippo said when no one else would.

"Thank you Shippo" she bent over a little to give him a little peck on the cheek. "So are you going to be the one take me into the club over there?" she asked giving a dazzling smile in the process.

"Ummm... I," he blushed. He'd never been this close to a woman before especially not one this good looking and in this kind of outfit.

"I'm taking you" Kouga walked over to her and took her hands in his "I'm going to take you to the club and be your escort." He said proudly.

"Oh you are... how nice" she walked off with Kouga next to her. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome to thank her for her great work. Then they all headed out towards the club.

* * *

They couldn't speak a word about the heist inside the building so Shippo made a device so they could communicate in other ways. It would take a while to get the codes for the 'Blood Gem' but they'd get it. I mean they were professionals. 


End file.
